


Flower Boy

by Fangodess



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, baker!stanley, florist!lefou, let them be loved, stanley can draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: LeFou is a florist and Stanley is a baker who draws and so sometimes Stanley draws his boyfriend among the flowers





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you do a stanfou where LeFou is a florist and Stanley is a baker who can draw and Stanley often brings lefou pastries and draws him amoung the flowers?

LeFou loved his job. He had been passionate about flowers since he was young. He knew it was a traditionally female profession and most people were taken back when he told them he was a florist but he didn’t care. There was only one person’s opinion he truly cared about and that was Stanley and as long as LeFou was happy he didn’t care what he did. Sometimes Stanley would come in and draw LeFou among the flowers. Those were some of his favorite days. Stanley would just come in normally bringing pastries from the bakery he owned and sit and watch LeFou. He made LeFou feel like something special, something of value. He drew LeFou as something of beauty something he had never seem himself as before he met Stanley.   
“Bonjour Étienne,” Stanley said as he waltzed into the store. That was another thing Stanley had never called him LeFou. The first day they met Stanley had insisted he tell him his real name, refused to call himself LeFou.   
“Bonjour Stanley. How are you my love?” he asks as Stanley spins over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
“I am good mon amour. How are you?” Stanley said smiling and handing him a bag.   
LeFou smiled setting it down beside him “I am ever better now that you are here.”  
Stanley smiled and slid into his chair next to him “I brought your favorite.”  
LeFou hummed and peaked into the bag then spun and kissed Stanley quickly before spinning back to his work. As LeFou set together beautiful bouquets Stanley sat their and drew him. He drew him in vibrant pastel colors he some how seemed to glow brighter than any star he had ever seen. LeFou slid into the seat next to him   
“How do you do that?” LeFou asked in awe.   
“Its not that hard. It just took practice. I could teach you some time, if you want,” Stanley says.   
“I could never do that You make me look,” LeFou paused not knowing what to say, “Beautiful, in a way that doesn’t seem possible. I don’t see how you can see me that way let alone how you make me look like that. You make me seem like I glow. I don’t look like that, I know I don’t look like that but when you draw me I feel beautiful. I feel worth something,” he whispered  
“Oh, mon amour, tu es si beau et parfait. You are worth so much and I just capture what I see. When you are here in your element, you glow brighter than any star I have ever seen. You are beautiful Etienne" he said pulling the man into his lap.   
“how can you see that in me I’m not beautiful not compared to you,” LeFou said   
“You are stunning,” he said kissing LeFou softly.   
“I love you,” LeFou said when they pulled apart.   
“I love you too” Stanley said smiling.   
“oh,” LeFou said going to get up “I’m probably crushing you”  
Stanley slid his arms around his waist not letting him up “non mon cher you are fine. Don’t worry dear I wouldn’t have put you in my lap if you were crushing me”  
LeFou smiled and looked down “I really need to go back to work”  
Stanley kissed him quickly then loosened his grip so LeFou could get up. He smiled and flipped to a new page as LeFou disappeared back into the flowers glowing as brightly as ever

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I actually really liked this more than I thought I would I AU this as present day but it's never specified
> 
> Edit from coherent me: I edited this at 1 in the morning and the grammer was bad so sorry about that I fixed it now (mostly)


End file.
